This invention relates generally to computer imaging, and more particularly to methods, systems and computer program products for retrieving mental images of faces from the human brain.
Having mental images is a subjective quality that can be discussed and conveyed between humans. However, the technology to re-create or communicate mental images are however very primitive and are generally restricted to manual man-made recreations such as drawings. Criminal investigators are limited to using artists to depict persons seen by witnesses. This method is limited by the recall memory of the person but also by the emotional state of the person.
It would be desirable/advantageous to be able to re-create the mental image of a face from the human brain objectively and directly without the need of a subjective interpretation, such as an artist's rendition.